Game Guide
Welcome to the game guide of the Lost Kingdom Adventurer. First, there are some things you need to know about this server. - The server EXP is low-rate and level cap is 200. - All the equipment on this server is CUSTOM. You can either craft it or loot it from monsters. - This server is based on gathering resources to craft stronger items and become more powerful. - THERE ARE NO VOCATIONS! You will learn spells by equiping items you craft. - YOU CAN USE ANY EQUIPMENT!! - You can combine ANY equipment part, so there are more than 2000 possible combinations. - You can use ANY one-handed weapon together with others one-handed. (Ex: Wand - Sword, Sword - Mace, Assassin star - wand, etc..) - Spells damage given from wands, steves and Cloth armors are based on magic level, level and mana. (The more mana you have, the more damage you deal) - There are 5 ranks: Survivor, Citizen, Adventurer, Hero and Demigod. Each rank will enchance your damage and your attack speed. - There are 14 dungeons, 5 heroic dungeons and 1 raid (for now). - Equipment can be upgraded from 0 to +3. - Cloth armor will get more hp and 3x Mana. - Leather armor will get average hp and mana. - Plate armor will get more hp and much more regen. - All weapons get more damage and defense. Wands and Steves have bonus mana to empower your spells. - Items have restrictions based on Tier. - T1 no restriction, T2 - Lv.20, T3 - Lv.40, T4 - Lv.60, T5 - Lv.80, T6 - Lv. 100, T7 - Lv.125, T8 - Lv. 150. - Also weapons have skill restrictions in addition to level. - There are no potions and only one base healing spell. - You heal with your base REGEN, some equipment have healing spells, but they have high cooldown. - There is no spell regen, some spells gives mana, others use it. It is like a combo system. - You cannot train your skills. You will earn 3 skill points per level, which you can use with the command !points. = Understanding spells = * * * * * There are two groups of spells. Spell that generates mana and spells that consume mana. Normaly, spells that generate mana (Always regenerate 20% of your mana pool) are single target spells or spells with low damage, all those spells have 1 second cooldown. Spells that consume mana can be separated in two groups. Medium and Big. Medium spells cosume 35% of your mana pool and big spells consume 55% of your mana pool. The strategy and thinking about this is a "combo" system. You generate mana with low spells, and the consume with strogher ones. You will never be able to cast 2xBig spells since it will always consume 55% of your mana, this means you will have to cast at least one generator spell between big spells. Spells are based on diferent sources. All spells formulas are equal so the end damage is similar for all weapons. (Spells from twohanded weapons, like steves, bows, twohanded swords, etc, deal more damage than spells from onehanded weapons like kunai, wands, etc, since you can equip two onehanded weapons) Spells that comes from items crafted with tailoring (All the cloth, steves and wands) are based on Level, Magic Level and MANA POOL. This means the more mana you have, the more damage you will do with those spells. Spells that comes from items crafted with Leatherworking (all leather items, knucles and distance weapons) are based on Level and Weapon damage. Bows, Crossbows, Stars and Kunais are also based on distance. Knucles are based on fist skills beside the others. Spells that comes from items crafted with Smithing (all plate items, axe, sword, club weapons) are based on Level and Weapon damage with the addition of its own skill. (Sword skills for swords, Axe skill for axes and Club skills for maces). = Understanding the !point system and weapons = * * * * * There are some things you may need to know in order to maximize your character effectiveness. In the skill point system (command !point in-game) you will have 3 points each level to spend in skills, critical, damage or damage reduction. Skills: Skills will raise your sword, club, magic, distance, etc. ITS THE ONLY WAY TO INCREASE THEM! Skills are 100% necessary if you want to equip weapons of higher level (Skill cap is at 120). The requirments for weapons goes like this: Weapons restrictions: T2 = Lv 20, skill 40; T3 = Lv 40, skill 50; T4 = Lv60, skill 60; T5 = Lv 80, skill 70; T6 = Lv 100; skill 80; T7 = Lv 125, skill 90; T8 = Lv 150, skill 100. You will have a total of 480 points at level 150. This means you can max at least 4 different skills if you need it to equip different weapons. As you may be thinking already, if you use all your points on Skills you will not use them on critical, damage or damage reduction. Critical: Increases the chance (1% per point) of hitting a critical strike (1.5x damage). Works with melee/ranged and spells. Damage: Increases damage done by melee/ranged and spells. (2,5% more damage each point) Damage reduction: Reduces ALL the damage on your character. (1% per point) NEW: Attack Speed: Increases your attack speed up to 50% faster. Strategy: Now that you have this info you can use points on skills to equip different weapons, or focus in one skill and the use the rest of the points on critical, damage or damage reduction. This means that you can be more versatily on a party for dungeons if needed, or you can deal more damage or have more survival. How you build from now on, is on you! = Understanding the gameplay = * * * * * Since there are not vocations, you will build your own class. To build your own and unique class, you will choose any item that suits you in order to learn its spells. So you are not restricted nor will have a bonus for having a whole set. So you will build your character based on a Role. For exemple, if you want to be a TANK ROLE, you will seek equipment that gives survival spells. Those spells can be even from Cloth armor. On the other hand, if you want to be a SPELL DAMAGE DEALER, you should seek equipment that gives you spell empowerment along with tons of mana. This means that not because it is plate armor will be better for tanking. YOU SHOULD ALWAYS LOOK FOR SPELL COMBINATION. A Tank can be equiped with a wand and a shield if he desires to. A Spell Damage dealer, can be equiped with a sword, it all depends on your playstyle! So the key here is to check out all the items that can be crafted, and build your own and unique class. = Understanding the crafting and gathering system = * * * * * You need to have in mind that leveling any crafting skill to maximum is hard and time expending. The best you can do is trade parts from one crafting to another with other players, or sell and buy them on the market. You should gather ALWAYS anything you see, you will need tons of resources and raising the gathering skills is not easy either. Remember that gathering gives experience.